


My Good Girl

by saturnalia555



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dominant Trent Reznor, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Marilyn Manson, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnalia555/pseuds/saturnalia555
Summary: Trent has been planning this for a while since the fiasco with Brian and his dresses. The result that came out was mesmerizing.Contains Dom!Trent and Sub!Marilyn. Smut in the beginning, fluff at the end.





	My Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this with my MM one-shot collections because:  
> 1.) I was embarrassed of the mistakes I made, so I revised it and made some changes.  
> 2.) For now on, my one shots are going to be separated instead of being crammed into one entire fic.
> 
> Now if you please, enjoy my shit smut.

**Smells Like Children Era, 1995**

**⚠ Smut ⚠**

  
  


All tied up, and she loves it.

 

This only happens when Trent sees it. It all started when Brian was wearing a white baby doll dress around the apartment he and Trent we're staying for a while. He just wore it for fun. But when Trent came home, there was no escape. Trent had lost his mind, roughly taking his dress off, keeping on the white panties he was wearing, and fucked him stupid. Trent has since never missed out on Brian’s dress up adventures. It was all vanilla. Now, it just went on a new level.

 

He was in Trent's basement, in his home. The basement filled with a bed, dildos, buttplugs, whips, paddles, collars, leashes, a table with a fuckton of candles, and so many more that he can't name. Brian, now Marilyn, was wearing lace panties, a garter belt, stockings and stilettos, all of which were black. Her long, strawberry blonde hair passing through her shoulders, face painted with white foundation, whore red lipstick, black eyeshadow, and mascara. Each of her wrists were tied in poles, standing on toes, legs spread wide open, blindfolded and gagged. She stayed in this position for almost an hour. She hears the door creaking open, heavy boots stepping on the grimy wooden floor. Her heart pounds… It was her master. Shirtless, muscles shown, and black hair shaggy.

 

Trent lifts her chin up.

 

_ “So, how's my girl doing?” _

 

She shifts her thighs, already wet for her him. She wants this.

 

Trent, grinning and already hard on the sight of his love like this, stared her,  then smacked her cheek, leaving a harsh red mark. “I asked you a question Marilyn, how are you?”

 

The shorter male heard a muffled moan out of her mouth, indicating that she's ready.

 

“Hmm, I always knew you were needy, but we have to get through some things first” Trent stood up, and walked away from his girl. Marilyn was wondering what was going to happen… A new toy? Something they've never done before? Someone?

 

Trent came back, riding crop with his left hand and something else on the other.  _ Time to tease this fucking bitch, always nagging me with the bullshit she can do herself. _

 

Marilyn all the sudden felt a hand shoving down her panties. She threw her head back, responding with goosebumps all over her skin.

 

“Ah~. Feel that princess? Already wet for me… you whore,  **dirty fucking whore** ...” Trent growled, feeling the blonde's cock and precome already soaking her lacy undergarment. Her long legs stiff together and her body softly thrashed.

 

This isn't just only for pleasure, but for pain was well.

 

While distracting her with the movements of his hand, Trent picked up the riding crop, and swatted it on her back. Marilyn screamed, she didn't expect this. Her head went on the side of her right shoulder, hair nearly falling off.

 

“You want more? Fucking cock slut…”

 

Marilyn nodded rapidly, she didn't expect this, but she loved it. She wants to see how far Trent can go with her.

 

Trent remove her panties, and gave her more licks, her back and ass painstakingly covered in red lines. Marilyn's legs were shaking, cock already bouncing all over the place. Mascara running down her paper white face. The licks all the sudden stopped. Trent dropped the crop, and came up to Marilyn's face. He then remove the ball gag and blindfold. Trent smiled and have her a chaste kiss on her lips. Marilyn moaned, and softly bit his lip. The short male make growled, hand gripping on her rock-hard cock and gently stroking it.

 

“Hah~!! M-Master!!” She whined. Trent then smacked her ass multiple times, leaving pink handprints. Her thighs trembling and precome dripping on the wooden floor. So good.

 

Trent's hand was let go of his lady's member, she whimpered at the loss. Reaching out of his pocket, Trent revealed that he was holding a large vibrator bullet. It also seems like there is tape with it too. There was also a controller.  _ Oh god… _

Trent unrolled the tape, set it on the vibrator, and sticked the toy around Marilyn's dick and balls. Her shaky breathes very audible. “S-Sir… Can you turn it on? Please… I want to come…”

 

The older make grinned, his hand quickly clutching her balls, and squishing them. Marilyn screamed in pleasure. “You don't control me, young lady. You'll have to wait for your prize…” He grunted. He then turned on the vibrator, on the first level, and Marilyn just lost it. Her filthy mouth singing out whines, her back arching and thrashing. Trent loves this, his filthy bitch like this. He walked to her marked back, staring at her ass. Oh, her beautiful ass, so tight, all his. He squat down to his knees, his hands spreading her asscheeks. Her puckered pink hole standing out. He then circles a finger around it, and nearly inserts it. Marilyn threw her head back, pushing her hips for more.  _ Fucking needy bitch. _

 

_ “Master… p-please eat my pussy… I need it.” _

 

He could not believe what came out of his princess’ mouth. He never ate her before, and now it's the right time.

 

“Hnn… naughty girl. You want me to eat your cunt? Hm? How fucking filthy of you...”

 

“Yes sir, please!! Eat my cunt, I've been wanting it for so long!! I want your tongue inside me!!” she whined.

 

Trent let out an eerie smile, and his mouth instantly attacked her hole, long, hot tongue swirling around her cunt, and slowly entering it. He turned the vibrator up to the third level. Marilyn wailed, her thighs turning into jelly, dick dripping, the tight ring of the muscle fluttering.  _ This feels better than I thought… _

 

She flinched as his hand snaked around her cock, stroking it the same pace has his thrusts. Trent tried to go deep as he could, but no job into reaching her 'clit’. He released his hand from her member, turned the toy up to the fifth level, the highest it can go, and spread his asscheeks wider. Tongue jabbing around for more reactions from the blonde. Marilyn threw her head back, a roar of sobs erupting from her.

 

He released his mouth, already sore from the movements of his jaw. Marilyn whined from the loss. She nearly came.

 

Trent turned off and remove the vibrator,hand reaching out for a bottle of lube in his back pocket. Popping the lid open, and squirting it on his fingers. The clear, thick liquid spreading around it, and carefully inserting his index finger in Marilyn's hole. A silent moan cried out of her painted mouth. She bit her bottom lip as the pain stung inside her. Her feet were already tired from the heels, poor baby.

 

Trent's finger gingerly moved back and forth, feeling the insides of her ass softening. Marilyn let out a shaky groan. Inserting another finger, Marilyn let it all out. She couldn't handle it anymore.

 

“Sir, fuck me… god, please”

“Not yet baby doll. Just be patient… I don't wanna hurt you”

 

The mascara was already running down from her eyes. She wants it now.

Trent then entered a third finger. His queen hissed from the pain in her. She didn't even complain about the fourth digit he entered later on. She was being patient… 

 

She's ready.

 

The short male released all four of his fingers, and Marilyn sighed in relief. Drool was already coming out of her mouth. But Trent wasn't ready yet.

He decided to remove the cuffs from the lanky girl, having a change of plans.

 

“Hands and knees, princess. You're going to suck your master's cock for being so good”

 

He walked towards the king-sized bed, and crooked his fingers, demanding for her to follow. The blonde slowly crawled to him, drooling and legs shivering. She then sat on her knees, like the good girl she was meant to be.

 

“Remove my belt, love” he cooed as he stroked her long locks. Marilyn's long fingers unbuckling the belt, throwing across the side. She removed the silver button, unzipped his trousers, and pushed them down a bit. His thick, long cock sprang out. It was nearly eight inches long. Best thing is, he wasn't wearing any boxers.

 

Marilyn stared in awe, melting at the look of her master's dick. She grabbed it with her left hand, and started to jerk it in smooth movements. Trent hissed, hand gripping on her hair. She grinned, tongue sticking out to give small kitten licks to his top, other hand resting on his thigh.  _ Hmm… a bit salty… but with a hint of sweetness,  _ Marilyn thought.

 

As soon as Trent was going to speak, his love instantly swept his entire cock in her mouth, taking it as far as her nose reached his pubes. Trent groaned, hands snaking around her scalp. Marilyn shook her head around like a dog would do to it's chew toy. She wants all of it.

 

She started to bob her head back and forth, sucking loudly and letting out several grunts. Her painted lips were getting smudged, black tears falling down her eyes. Her ass wiggled vulgarly, pushing it out to expose her cunt to the world. The wet warmth Trent was feeling was making him go insane. He was trying his best to keep his hips still, muttering out a few curses.

 

Marilyn let go of her mouth, gasping for air and stroking the wet member. “How's that sir?” she panted innocently.

 

Trent grabbed her chin, already heated up by her teasing.  **“Don't you fucking stop”**

 

She bit her lip, face nuzzling around her master's dick. “Oh, sir, fuck my pussy mouth... I want to taste your come, feel your dick ravishing my throat, oh fuck, I need it!!” whined Marilyn. 

 

_ Cockwhore. _

 

Trent can't take it anymore. He straightened his legs down to her level, padding her face to get her open her mouth. Once he did that, he slowly entered his member in the wet warmth. A loud moan came out of Trent. He stood there for awhile, until his hurrying thrusts came out his partner's lips. Insides already hot, he just wanted to come right then and there. He felt Marilyn gag, and his cock twitched from the feeling. He fucked her lips, more intense than what just happened. The girl sobbed, gagging more, her dick dripping on the grimy wooden floor

 

Trent was about to bust. He didn't know whether to come in her throat or come all over her face. Nah, first choice because second one's for pornos.

 

Violent thrusts coming in and out. Marilyn fucking loves it. Her head was all fuzzy. Nothing else was in her mind; just her sir. Her lipstick stained on her master's cock, the dangerous look he gave her… She hopes this would happen again. More, more, more, Trent screamed as he hit home.

 

“ARGH-!  **_FUCK!!_ ** ”

 

Hot streams of white, thick liquid entered Marilyn's mouth. The tip of Trent's cock buried deep in her throat, feeling a bit of vibration from the blonde swallowing all of his come. He stayed in the position until the girl started to choke. He released, and Marilyn started to moan and gasp for air. She wants more.

 

Trent pointed at the bed, and Marilyn obliged, slowly crawling up the bed, ass sticking out. Despite the harsh activities she received, she still has more energy. She wants Trent to fuck the shit out of her. To own her, to  **breed her.**

 

Her torso laid on the bed, whilst her ass is sticking up in the air.

Trent’s hand roamed around her abused bottom. “So princess, what do you want your master to do?”

 

Marilyn looked at Trent with her doll-like eyes, filled with lust; “God, sir… please fuck my tight pussy. Fuck me until I can't stand, until I pass out, fill me with your warm come sir,  **breed your whore sir.** Please, I need it so much…”

 

The male stared in awe and shock of what his slut said.  _ Breed her. _

 

He climbed on the soft mattress, walking on his knees to his love’s round ass. One held on her right cheek while the other lubing up his cock, still hard even after that amazing blowjob Marilyn gave him.

Lining himself up, Trent slowly entered Marilyn's cunt. Finally, FINALLY after all the teasing. Her insides were just as warm as her throat was, still tight.

 

Marilyn moaned the more his dick stretched her. She is filled with it.

 

The tip of Trent's cock nearly hit her prostate, and slowly let it out. She whined at the loss. He nearly got out, and thrusts in her with full force, a noise coming out of her lips. 

 

Trent rammed into the blonde, hit after hit of her prostate. Shrieks, moans, gasps and some incoherent sentences were his lover’s response to this. Lipstick ruined, mascara dry, eyes closed and mouth agape. Her hair, no wig, was about to fall off. How obscene.

 

Trent harshly gripped her bony hips, leaving red marks and some bruises. He leaned to his little girl's neck. 

 

“How is it, doll? Do you love it when your master pounds you like the bitch you're naturally are? Do you want me fill your womb deep inside you? Tell me!” he taunted, smacking her abused cheek.

 

“Y-Yes sir! Fuck, I l-love it! Fill me with your hot seed, impregnate me-e, fuck me with your child in me, A-AH~!!”

 

Tons of hot, thick liquid fills inside her, but he isn't done yet.

 

He harshly flipped over the girl, and entered in her leaking pussy immediately. Marilyn squealed, and arched her back. Trent was pounding in her over and over again, the smell of lust was all over them. The dominant male bit her slim shoulders. She shrieked, and wrapped her arms around him, clawing on his back.

 

“Gah, such a good fucking whore. You want me to fuck you over and over again? Until your belly is filled with my seed? FUCK!! You do! Dirty cumslut!!”

 

Trent’s mouth moved to Marilyn's cold nipples, already in need. He sucked the sensitive area, tongue swirling around it then nibbling it. The blonde thrashed, hands clenching on the sheets. Her hand reached for her cock, in need of attention. She felt a strong hand clenching her wrist, and his dick stopped moving.

 

“Ah, ah, ah~, only I get to touch it. You'll have to enjoy the this.” Trent panted, black hair sticking into his forehead. Marilyn frowned.

 

His cock rapidly thrusting in and out of her cunt, hitting her sweet spot that was filled with come. Already wanting a release, Marilyn wiggled her hips against her love’s cock.

 

“Mm… Sir~, can I come, please? I've been having holding it for so long… Please!” 

 

The movements stopped. Marilyn began to panic.  _ Did I do something wrong? _

 

Trent picked his doll up from her back, dick still in her. He carried her, stepping off the bed, and continued to thrust in her. Marilyn wrapped her arms and legs around Trent's back, head leaning back. She hissed as Trent's cock rubs softly around her prostate. She leans closer to her face, and lips attaching to his. They moaned as they battled for dominance. Trent bit her plump lips, and Marilyn released then, letting out a roar. Trent returns to rough pounding, grunting and filled with sweat. He's think about fucking her again tomorrow, even the day after that.  _ Gonna fuck her everyday… Yes… _

Marilyn's thighs are already melting, clawing his back and clenching her teeth, whining for a release

Pound after pound, Trent growled and Marilyn gasped. She tried to bounce on his hard cock, but already tired to do so. Trent’s fingers deep in her hips, probably leaving red marks or even bruises.

 

“H-Hah, f-fuck, slut, princess, Marilyn... B-Brian… Gonna fill you… Gonna... try for a baby…  **NGH, FUCK, I’M GONNA COME!!** ”

 

“ **YES, FUUUCK!!** ”

 

Filling in her deep, Trent let out a roar of groans, Marilyn screamed and already came without her master’s permission. Trent panted and his lower body was shaking. He instantly launched to Marilyn's mouth, a deep passionate kiss followed. They then fell back to the bed, and continued…

  
  
  


Forty-five minutes. That's how long it lasted. Trent came six times, and so did Marilyn. Come deep inside her running out her cunt. She felt warm, her love giving her what she wants. 

 

They lie down on the bed, already exhausted from their love game for a few minutes. Poor Brian was at the bridge of falling asleep. the wig thrown from the bed, garter belt and stockings still on, and makeup ruined. Trent has to clean up, he can't leave him like this.

 

“Brian, darling. Please stay awake. We have to clean up.” Trent cooed.

 

Brian, obviously annoyed, opened his hazel orbs. He sees his love of his life, raven locks messy and face filled with bits of sweat. He smiled and cupped his hand on Trent’s cheek.

 

“Bath... please”

 

Trent can’t deny his request.

 

Trent pulls up his leather pants, and lifts Brian up, cradled him in bridal style. Brian flinched and whined weakly. He is very sore from the activities inflicted earlier. 

 

They walk up to their bedroom, Trent softly wording out praises to Brian, saying that he did a good job for tonight. Once they entered their room, Trent gingerly placed Brian on their king-sized bed. He removed his garter belt and stockings, then threw them across the room. He grabbed a pack of makeup remover wipes and wiped them off of his face. Trent kisses Brian on his nose, the young boy tittering in response. Trent soon removed his pants and combat boots.

 

“C’mon doll, let’s clean you up.”

 

The older man held his boy’s hand, leading their way to their bathroom. Trent turned on the faucets. He checks if the water is warm enough for his boy. Once it was and when it was full, he helps Brian step in the tub. He also joined in. The older man decided to add some bubbles into the bath. They clean each other, whilst talking about other subjects.

 

Thirty minutes later, they stepped out of the tub, and emptied out the water. While Brian was drying off, Trent was searching for night clothes.

 

“Hey Brian, clothes or no clothes?”

 

The boy looked at his love.

 

“Hm… no clothes please.” 

 

Trent smiles warmly. He walks towards his boy “Then so will I.”

 

He leans in to Brian, wraps his arms to his hips and attached his lips into his. Brian responds by wrapping his arms on his back.

 

Trent removes his lips from Brian’s. “Let’s go to bed baby. You’re tired, and so am I.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

They walk to their large bed, and enter the warm covers. Trent spoons Brian, kissing his neck. He then lands his hand on his stomach. They close their eyes.

 

_ “Good night love.” _

 

_ “Night night.” _


End file.
